unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acerlot/Unturned story, CHAPTER 12
CHAPTER 12 In Whistler, far out into the mountains, the captain left the safety of his vehicle in search of the petrol station. His Zubeknakov at his hands, ready to be used for firing at any undead in the captain's way. There were a few zombies in his way, the captain aimed his Zubeknakov and fired. He then ran to find the petrol station. He sees one so far in front of him and there was so much undead in front of him. He ran and fired at the undead in front of him, he made it. He nervously searches for any fuel tank. Seconds of searching he finds one, grabs it and brings it back to his vehicle. He opens the fuel hatch of the vehicle and pours in the fuel. Minutes later, it was filled and there were still some left in the fuel tank so the captain opens the door of the vehicle and puts it in, just in case there was no more fuel again. The captain gets into the driver seat and starts the engine and then drives into the road. The captain drives around the zombies that were in his way, he hit one, then another, blood on the windscreen, the captain turns on the wipers in a hope that it will be gone. He makes it out of Whistler and out into the snowy road. It was fully night and it began to snow. The captain puts on the headlights and continues driving. More than 7 hours later, it was still dark, but the captain still continued driving on the road. He was getting very tired and he need to sleep, but he must continue. More than 1 hour later, the car stopped, but it wasn't fuel that was the problem it was the engine that was the problem. The captain was no mechanic. He stands on top of the car and looks around the dark valley, luckily it was snowing a bit less. He sees a tiny light in front of him, he knew it could be another town. But he knew there's no way to continue on by foot, but the vehicle was going nowhere, so he has to continue on by foot. He grabs the supplies and equipment and heads out towards the light. 23 minutes later he still walks, carrying a torch on his left hand and a Kryzkarek on his right. The snow was getting intense, but he must get there. He starts running and running. He tripped off the slippery road, luckily only little bruises, he gets up, picked up his torch and his Kryzkarek and runs again. He finally makes it to the light, which was a mechanic place. He should have got the vehicle here, but at least, he made it. He entered the place. It was very dark, he shone the torch over to the counter and walks over there. The place smelt very bad. He vaults over the counter and sees if there's anything useful. He finds a blowtorch which could be useful, he picks it up and puts it in his Alicepack. He continues searching for anything else, he picks up a crowbar, some tape, and some nails. He sees a door that was next to the counter, he opens it and shone his torch into the room. What he saw was scary, he sees a room that was fully covered in blood it was too horrible for the captain to see, he instantly close the door and runs out of here. There was no vehicle, so he has to continue on my foot, more than 3 miles later, the snow was getting more and more intense, there was no turning back. Then he was felt something in the legs. The captain fell to the ground and still continues on. Then he felt something on his back. He moves his hand to his back and felt something like a rod or something. He picks it up and looks at it. It was a dart, then he started to feel tired and he passed out. He woke up in a vehicle with others. They were all wearing snow coats with goggles. "So you're awake now," said the guy right next to the captain. The captain said, "What have you done last night." "Oh that we saw you just walking through the road with no hope that you'll ever make it to the nearest town, so we have to make you sleep so you feel that you have no problem at all," said the guy who was sitting next to the driver in the front. "Thanks for that, but where are we going?" said the captain. "Were at Pemberton," said the driver. The captain then looks out the side window. He sees a town that was protected by survivors. He then was relieved to see civilisation again. But he still had a long way until Yukon. Category:Blog posts